Hide and Seek
by ClownBoi
Summary: AU Sasuke goes to check the door when he hears the doorbell ring and from there it turns into a horror story. NaruSasu, boyxboy, OOC characters and OC character. Song fic based on the english cover of Hide and Seek by SeeU. Links to song inside.


**Original:** /watch?v=RRIJJn6_3ZY  
 **Original with English subtitles:** /watch?v=1J5Dc0cLo5g  
 **English cover:** /watch?v=G-YNNJIe2Vk  
 **Nightcore version of English cover:** /watch?v=uYD5uxBw7Po

The above are links to the song that inspired this short story. None of the versions of the song belong to me, all rights go to the owners. I also do not own Naruto or it's characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Character are OOC as well. Add the part of the link I gave to the end off the youtube homepage URL to get to the video. For some reason it wouldn't add the whole link address

Enjoy! :)

* * *

 _Ding Dong  
_ _I know you can hear me  
_ _Open up the door  
_ _I only want to play a little_

Sasuke looked up from his spot on the old, worn, midnight blue couch that currently sat in his comfortable sized living room when he heard his doorbell ring. He was all alone at the moment while his best friend and boyfriend of almost 3 years, Naruto, was out at the grocery store getting food for the next few weeks and more condoms for them.

He stood up from his seat slowly and walked towards the front door. As he moved closer he heard a soft voice, most likely a young female, call out from the other side. There was an eerie tone to the voice, making him shiver with a slight sense of fear.

"Open the door. I know you're in there. I want to play with you. Let's play. Let's play. Let's play." The voice continued to repeat the last line over and over again, each time it got a deeper, more sinister edge to it.

 _Ding Dong  
_ _You can't keep me waiting  
_ _It's already too late  
_ _For you to try and run away_

 _I see you through the window_  
 _Our eyes are locked together  
_ _I can sense your horror  
_ _Though I'd like to see it closer_

She was barefoot and wore a tattered, black dress that covered her pale and skinny frame. There seemed to be nothing off about her appearance. She didn't have any cuts or dirt on her from playing outside, but that wasn't what struck her as peculiar to him. She wasn't shaking at all, even though it was below 60 degrees. Of course, upon looking at her face his opinion changed very quickly.

Sasuke gasped and quickly backed away from the door. When he caught the eyes of a small girl (creature or beast seems more appropriate) it was as if his entire body froze. Her pale face held the dark, empty, pitch black eyes of a demonic entity from the deepest depths of hell. She had a wide grin, much too wide for her face, with extremely sharp serrated teeth. There were splotches of blood on her face that he was positive didn't belong to her. She had long platinum blonde, almost silvery white hair that fell down her back with bangs covering a small portion of her inhuman face.

Fear gripped Sasuke to the core as he ran past the couch and towards his bedroom. He immediately sent Naruto a text message telling him to get home immediately and forget the food. He then called the cops and told them where to come, trying his best to briefly explain the situation before hanging up and proceeding to hide in the back corner of his closet.. He made sure to turn his phone on silent and turned the brightness down all the way.

He was a small man, only 5'4'' where Naruto towered over him at a great 5'11''. He wasn't a scaredy cat by any means, but when he saw that little girl, he knew all of the horror movies he had ever watched couldn't compare to this moment. He was shaking in the closet, silently begging whatever deity would listen to help him. He silently texted Naruto that he would always love him and that he hoped he'd be ok. Naruto replied that he shouldn't worry, he was almost home and that he should just stay calm.

 _Ding Dong  
_ _Here I come to find you  
_ _Hurry up and run  
_ _Let's play a little game and have fun_

 _Ding Dong  
_ _Where is it you've gone to?  
_ _Do you think you've won?  
_ _Our game of hide and seek has just begun_

Sasuke silently wept as he heard the soft slightly distorted female voice of the young creature talking to him as it knocked on the various doors through the hall in its search for him. He always liked the children's game hide-and-seek, he always won since no one could ever find him. He hoped this would be one of those times. This might be his final game.

 _I hear your footsteps  
_ _Thumping loudly through the hallways  
_ _I can hear your sharp breaths  
_ _You're not very good at hiding_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)  
_ _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)  
_ _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)  
_ _Just wait, you can't hide from me_

His breathing shifted to a softer sound as he heard her getting closer to his bedroom door. He stayed silent, wondering if anyone would make it in time to save him from this monster. He didn't want to die, he was hoping Naruto would propose to him soon and he would finally be married to the man of his dreams and long-time crush.

 _Knock Knock  
_ _I am at your door now  
_ _I am coming in  
_ _No need for me to ask permission_

Sasuke 's body shook as the soft thump of footsteps stopped at his door followed by a quick rap at his door by a small delicate hand.  
"Here I come. I'm gonna find you. I'm gonna win." The voice said, setting him on edge and making his skin crawl. _  
_

 _Knock Knock  
_ _I'm inside your room, now  
_ _Where is it you've hid?  
_ _Our game of hide and seek's about to end_

 _I'm coming closer  
_ _Looking underneath your bed but  
_ _You're not there, I wonder  
_ _Could you be inside the closet?_

"Where are you dear?" The demon called in a sing-song voice. It checked beside Sasuke's dresser before flipping the bed onto it's side as if it was a fly being swatted away. Then it smiled. chuckling softly to itself as it walked towards the only other hiding spot. Sasuke began to erupt in a cold sweat as the shadow of a person could be seen underneath the door as it approached at the closet door before stopping.

 _Ding Dong  
_ _I have found you_

 _Ding Dong  
_ _You were hiding here  
_ _Now you're it_

 _Ding Dong  
_ _Finally found you, dear  
_ _Now you're it_

 _Ding Dong  
_ _Looks like I have won  
_ _Now you're it_

The creature knocked on the closet door, it had a sick sense of humor and need for dramatic effect, then slowly turned the knob so as to build tension and fear for the final scene in the play the demon has created. In his mind Sasuke could hear the ringing of a doorbell going off and he regrets staying at home all alone. He wishes he had went with Naruto or had told him to just stay home. His heart was beating erratically, almost pounding out of chest.

The evil face appeared before him as he looked up. He swallowed, watching the thing give him a sickeningly sweet smile before it spoke.  
"Found you! You're it! The end!" It said in an excited and cheerful voice as it pulled out it's arm from behind it's back to reveal a coal coloured clawed hand that raised up into the air.  
"I love you Naruto." Sasuke whispered before closing his eyes to the horror before him as the hand came down towards his head.

 _Ding Dong  
_ _Pay the consequence_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story! This is the NaruSasu version of my story on Wattpad called Hide and Seek. My name on there is PanDreamWalker


End file.
